The invention relates to the delivery of projectiles over long distances. More specifically, the invention is the method and a device for the pneumatic delivery of a projectile.
In many instances, it is desired that firefighters remain at safe distances from a fire. Many times the firefighters are incapable of accessing the fire due to physical barriers and topographic features. As a result, the firefighters efforts are rendered ineffective and the fire is left to its own course resulting in massive damage to forests and property. Homes and structures that lie in the path of wild fires can become isolated and inaccessible to firefighters. Those buildings are abandoned without the aid of fire retardant to shield the building from the wildfire. Those unprotected buildings may be damaged or even burned when the wildfire passes. Fires that erupt in chemical containers, oil/gas fires, high-rise buildings and other inaccessible areas are currently vulnerable to unbridled fire due to the lack of safe access for firefighters and their equipment.
In addition, there is a need to reclaim damaged and deforested remote wilderness after forest fires in order to mitigate soil damage due to erosion. The current approach to erosion control is through manual means, which is cumbersome, time consuming and inefficient. In physically remote areas, erosion control is impractical. Large tracts of land deforested from wildfires are left unprotected and vulnerable to erosion due to the impractical methods that exist in the prior art.
The disclosed device is directed toward a delivery system comprising a source of pressurized fluid. A discharger is coupled to the source of pressurized fluid. A barrel is coupled to the discharger. A loading mechanism is coupled to the barrel, wherein the loading mechanism includes a chamber disposed in the barrel and a loader is coupled to the chamber and a reloader is coupled to the loader. An elevator is coupled to the barrel. A direction swivel is couple to the source of pressurized fluid.
Another exemplary embodiment is disclosed directed toward a pneumatic delivery system. The pneumatic delivery system comprises an air tank and a barrel mounted to the air tank. A discharge valve is coupled to the barrel proximate to the air tank. The discharge valve has a discharge valve actuator operatively coupled to the discharge valve. A chamber is disposed in the barrel proximate to the discharge valve. A rotary loader is coupled to the chamber distal from the discharge valve. A reloader is coupled to the rotary loader, wherein the reloader provides the rotary loader with projectiles. A moving mount is coupled to the air tank at a base of the air tank. The moving mount includes a swivel table having a hinge mounted to the base and an elevator mounted to the base, wherein the elevator and the hinge provide elevation changes for the barrel. The moving mount further includes a rotor supporting the swivel table and a carriage supporting the rotor, wherein the rotor provides rotation to the barrel for altering a direction of delivery.
Yet another exemplary embodiment is disclosed directed toward a pneumatic delivery system. The pneumatic delivery comprises a charger having a piston disposed in a cylinder. The piston is operatively coupled to a piston actuator. A discharger is operatively coupled to the charger. A barrel is coupled to the discharger distal from the charger. A chamber is disposed in the barrel proximate to the discharger. A loading device is coupled to the chamber.
A method of delivering a projectile with a pneumatic delivery system. The method comprises preparing a projectile for delivery. The method includes loading the projectile into a reloader. Reloading a loader with the projectile from the reloader. The method includes loading the projectile into a chamber from the loader. The method includes actuating a chamber cover, wherein the chamber cover pneumatically seals the projectile in the chamber. The method includes pressurizing a reservoir with pressurized air and releasing the pressurized air from the reservoir impinging on the projectile. The method includes aiming a barrel coupled to the chamber toward an area for delivery of the projectile and launching the projectile from the barrel toward the area for delivery.